


so many shitty days (in our life)

by adorkable



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, UST, shit happens
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>зарисовки по вселенной</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Бывают дни, когда я забываю свое настоящее имя. Чаще всего это случается из-за работы, если покупатели целый день спрашивают моего совета в выборе фильма. Конечно, как будто нельзя зайти сюда не в мою смену. Иногда, я забываю свое имя из-за алкоголя. Несколько бутылок пива, пара рюмок текилы, или полстакана виски, а потом повторить пиво. Если производить подобную операцию на пустой желудок, то, вероятнее всего, вас не будет тошнить хлебом, который реально плохо выходит из организма подобным путем. Не секрет, что я предпочитаю нажираться на пустой желудок. Проще входит, легче выходит в случае чего. Почему-то каждый раз после я думаю о просраных деньгах, но потом вспоминаю, что никаких особых целей в моей жизни так и не появилось, и отправляюсь домой пешком. Уж что, а садиться пьяным за руль я никогда не буду. Реже всего я забываю свое имя из-за этих тварей, они все так же стабильно продолжают доставать и меня и Джона. Меня в большей степени, стоит заметить, а еще стоит заметить, что подобный расклад Джона более чем устраивает.

Ему в общем-то насрать на то, чей дом в этот раз пострадал, придется ли вызывать электриков или закупаться новым сменным бельем. Джон только присвистывает, что означает самый обычный свист, когда говорить ему лениво, и не более того. Потом он обязательно кладет ладонь мне на плечо, всегда горячую, как первые ступени, ведущие в ад. О, поверьте мне, я знаю о чем говорю. Так вот, после этого недообъятия он выдает какую-то феноменально нелепую речь о произошедшем инциденте и достает из кармана жвачку. Мятную или клубничную, в этом вкус Джона неизменен. Мне остается только проверить время и его всегда катастрофически мало, особенно, если утром нужно выходить на смену. Свою или чужую — кому есть до этого дело? Именно в такие дни я порой забываю свое настоящее имя, пока Джон не говорит:

— Эй, Дэвид, твой диван еще не развалился?

— Тебе-то что?

— Вдруг, приснится кошмар, — он окидывает взглядом комнату, и бездумно повторяю за ним. — Разобьешь себе башку, а я об этом узнаю от патологоанатома. Неловко выйдет.

Джон всегда напоминает мне, что у меня появилось другое, самое распространенное имя на Земле. И еще Джон напоминает мне о том, какой он в самом деле мудак. Некоторые вещи не меняются никогда.

Бывают дни, когда я забываю свое настоящее имя, и взамен думаю над покупкой нового дивана. Или, если совсем прижмет, кровати.


	2. Chapter 2

Мы в этом доме уже несколько часов, и никого кроме маленького ребенка так и не нашли. Джону взбрело в голову, что теперь не обязательно говорить с предполагаемыми клиентами и можно просто отвечать на вызовы посредством текстовых сообщений. Одно из таких он и получил сегодня утром, и уже днем мне пришлось закрыть магазин. 

Выбор был очень сложным: остаток пятницы проторчать за прилавком, зная, что половина Неназванного уже начала напиваться, а другая половина давно в отключке; и, в противовес этому, хоть какое-то развлечение перед выходными, с учетом того, что все синяки и ссадины у меня зажили, а поскрипывающее колено перестало болеть от холода. Нормально, — подумал я и буквально выпытал у Джона адрес. 

В машине лежала канистра бензина, игральные карты, еще одна колода, но уже с голыми девочками, да и та появились у меня только из-за Джона, хотя, скорее всего их ему прислали по почте. Кто знает, может, проведи я над ними ультрафиолетовым сканером, увидел бы какие-то руны или что-то еще околомагическое, способное помочь (или что-то совершенно мерзкое и не умеющее никакого отношения в магии). Там же лежал топор, нет, не тот топор, которым я якобы дважды убил одного парня. По сути, второй раз я убивал его... Впрочем, сейчас не об этом. Мы ходим по пустому дому в поисках, кого, призрака? Я был бы рад, произойди сейчас хоть что-нибудь.

Телевизор выключен из сети и сколько я не пялюсь в огромный плоский экран — ничего не происходит. Ребенок сидит рядом и сопит, стоит отметить, что малой не так-то агрессивно настроен к гостям в своих будущих владениях.

— Зачем мы тут? — позади, стоя на лестнице, шумит Джон. Он водит ладонями по стене и прислушивается к тишине, заполняющей дом целиком. Мне хочется предложить другу лизнуть стену, ну просто на всякий случай, мало ли. Смотри Джон «Доктора Кто» — уже давно сделал бы проверку ртом. Хм, _проверку ртом_ , ладно, об этом чуть позже. 

— Жалобы на шум.

— Не говори мне, что ты серьезно, — я стараюсь не закатывать глаза. Тупая привычка. 

Ключи соблазнительно звякают в кармане, когда я резко встаю с дивана, ребенок от этого заваливается на бок и впечатывается своей прелестной пухлой щечкой в диванную подушку. Будь я на его месте — начал бы плакать, ведь никто не развлекает его, телевизор не работает, ничего дельного вообще не происходит. На вид малышу года два, может, чуть больше — я не так уж и хорош во всех этих родительских делах. Надеюсь только, что подгузники ему не нужно будет менять в ближайшее время.

Ключи продолжают соблазнительно звякать в кармане, когда я подхожу к Джону. Сегодня у него на голове незнакомая мне бейсболка, и выглядит она, мягко говоря, хреново, на затылке виднеются следы от крови или ржавчины, хотя с нашей работой это может быть и то, и другое вместе взятое. Джон на меня не отвлекается, продолжает сосредоточенно пялиться на обои. Узор у них в цветочек и я стараюсь не кривиться слишком уж сильно. Не так пристально смотреть на Джона я тоже стараюсь, но это не занимает столько сил.

— Не хочешь заняться ребенком?

— Я только для этого здесь?

— Если нужна будет помощь, я же скажу, ты знаешь.

Он не скажет об этом, даже если окажется погребенным под обвалившейся крышей дома. Джон представляет себя героем, на деле ему насрать на окружающих и на себя самого. Могу сказать то же самое и о себе самом, не считая того, что мне довольно часто просто лениво куда-то тащиться и кого-то спасать. В Неназванном такие ситуации в последнее время стали происходить все чаще и чаще, я знаю тому причину, но скорости и желания помогать не прибавляется день ото дня. Джон об этом знает, а я все пытаюсь понять, что именно тянет его каждый раз в новый дом, склад, подвал. Ответ может быть простым — скука, а может статься и так, что его вообще не будет. Это и есть фишка Джона, о которой я ему никогда не скажу. 

Потому что он сволочь.

— У него нет нигде бирки с именем?

— Это ребенок, не щенок, — я подхватываю малыша на руки и он смеется так, что начинает икать. — Ладно, так что за шум? Призраки брякают цепями, просят похоронить их или обещают, что скоро все человечество поочередно превратится в кровавый фейерверк? — при слове «кровавый» пацан перестает икать и растерянно смотрит на меня. Может, он голоден, или от меня плохо пахнет, или он увидел то, что мы с Джоном привыкли видеть перед сном и сразу после подъема.

— Разный шум, ты видел, где стоит ближайший дом? Сомневаюсь, что даже громкая вечеринка могла бы разбудить кого-то здесь. А мне передали, что здесь, — он замирает, прижавшись лицом к стене, я почему-то вспоминаю «Страшил» и ту хрень, что происходила с персонажем Фокса на протяжении всего фильма. В любую секунду уродский цветочный узор может засосать Джона, а я стою тут с сопляком на руках и пытаюсь прикинуть в чем может быть дело. — Постоянно раздаются посторонние шумы особого характера.

— Видишь, этого дядю скоро сожрут непонятные твари, а мы с тобой отправимся на кухню и найдем немного еды, да, малый? — голубые глаза смотрят мне прямо в душу, которой, к несчастью, у меня уже давно нет, и, если быть точным, то я сильно сомневаюсь в том, что она была. Ребенок цепляется мне за плечи, когда я, громко топая, захожу в кухню. Топаю я только потому что могу сделать это и потому что в этом доме вообще нет никаких источников постороннего шума, не считая меня, Джона и малыша.

В холодильнике пусто, на всех полках тоже, я и не удивляюсь, когда вместо коробок с едой нахожу только пыль.

— Думаю, что на руках у меня что-то особенное, — хвастаюсь я Джону и подбрасываю мальца вверх, он взвизгивает и высовывает розовый язык, улыбаясь. Ладно, все должно быть не так плохо, как мне показалось минуту назад.

— Хочешь спеть ему «Верблюда Холокоста»? — предлагает Джон и потягивается, я вижу его красные боксеры, но быстро перевожу взгляд на ребенка, который продолжает выглядеть самым прекрасным созданием на земле. В любой момент мне может стать больно, к примеру, из детских ручонок полезут гвозди или ножи, может, эта очаровательная мордашка превратится в пасть аллигатора, тут никогда не угадаешь.

— Это не я солист, забыл?

— Да, но у тебя каждый раз есть возможность спеть.

— И я каждый раз таинственным образом оказываюсь валяющимся на земле.

— Упс? — он продолжает прислушиваться, все так же оставаясь на лестнице. Под ногами у меня вжикает и отъезжает в сторону маленькая машинка, самая обычная детская игрушка. — У тебя есть с собой что-нибудь?

В груди появляется жжение, когда я слышу первый стон, малыш на руках перестает вертеться и замирает, тоже прислушиваясь.

— К примеру?

— _Видеокамера_? — Джон смотрит на меня, приподняв одну бровь, и выглядит как самый настоящий наркоман, хотя, стойте, он же им и является. Стон повторяется — это девушка, и ей явно очень приятно. Я понимаю, почему Джон сказал про камеру, но почему ребенок все еще у меня на руках и настоящий ли он?

— Ты уверен, что тебе писали реальные люди, а не те, кто сейчас находится где-то в достаточной близости от оргазма? — я бы сформулировал иначе, клянусь, но неумение обращаться с детьми дало о себе знать. Хотя теплая тяжесть на моих руках была достаточно приятной.

— Я всегда проверяю дважды.

Брехня, единственное, что проверяет Джон, так это в порядке ли презерватив, прежде чем трахнуть очередную подружку на неделю. Но я и в этом сомневаюсь.

— Тогда, почему бы тебе не пойти вон в ту комнату и не узнать в чем дело?

— Все ради тебя, — он спрыгивает со ступенек и проходит мимо, малыш провожает Джона своим невозможно печальным взглядом наивных голубых глаз, а я не могу уловить, что именно происходит. Знать бы как зовут ребенка…

В следующую секунду происходит нечто, о чем я бы предпочел забыть раз и навсегда. И лучше бы мне вообще никогда не появляться на свет из пробирки или огромной свиноматки, но, серьезно, это было настолько мерзко, что я был готов выблевать завтрак, который даже не съел.

Спустя несколько часов непонятных поисков хоть какой-нибудь зацепки, я потерял ребенка, к которому успел привязаться, зато получил Джона, лежащего на мне. Он улыбался, а мне хотелось выйти на воздух, или, лучше отправиться к себе домой и нажраться пивом, ведь, мать вашу, пятница.

— Похоже, что они хотели устроить небольшое шоу, — шепчет Джон. Почему он шепчет? Почему этот засранец никак не слезет с меня?

— Дай мне встать.

— Нет, чувак, у нас тут одно неотложное дело, — он усмехается мне в рот, и в какой-то момент мое сердце замирает, или нет. Я не знаю, мне не хочется знать, и почему состояние отвращения превратилось в состояние ожидания, и, о нет, _возбуждения_?

Это не может стать хуже.

Из ближайшего угла доносится смешок, и я, рискуя потянуть шею, поворачиваюсь на звук и вижу своего мальчика, сидящего с самым довольным лицом на свете, во рту у него палец, а глаза блестят, что странно, ведь уже довольно темно. Джон тоже смотрит на ребенка, а потом хватает меня за подбородок и заставляет взглянуть в его глаза (с огромными зрачками). Интересно, а как выгляжу я? Так же бредово?

— Я не собираюсь делать этого при ребенке.

— То есть тебя останавливает только он?

Снова стон, женский, громкий, я закрываю глаза и пытаюсь оттолкнуть Джона в сторону.

— Ты серьезно предлагаешь потрахаться в целях избавления от этой хрени?

— Ну, у тебя ведь ничего с собой нет, — в этот момент его пальцы касаются пряжки моего ремня и я закусываю губу стараясь придумать ответ.

Ничего удивительного, что у меня хреново выходит.

Джон подмигивает малышу, и я хочу, правда хочу сказать ему что-нибудь из серии: «это мерзко» и «ты самый аморальный тип на свете», но ровно в этот момент Джон целует меня.

Нет, это самый _неидеальный_ поцелуй на свете, и я слышу, как мой стон перекрывает женский крик. Кажется, она кончила. Джон сжимает пальцы, и я стараюсь не думать о ребенке в углу.

Ведь, на самом деле, его там нет.

И не было все те часы, не так ли?

Джон смеется и я хочу его ударить. Но сперва я хочу кончить.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> джон|дэвид, жестокое обращение с животными, использование ненормативной лексики, отсылки к книге, отсутствие сюжета

Это злая музыка, настолько злая, что я, основательно обдолбавшись, возможно, даже увидел бы, как из старого кассетника вместе с нотами полезли какие-то твари. Но я не принимаю веществ, не знаю, что меня останавливает, ведь даже падать уже некуда. 

Итак, музыка злая, головная боль на подходе и я стою один на чердаке. Если до этого в историях упоминались только дерьмо и кишки, то в этот раз все прозаичнее — мои руки по локоть в крови. Какого хрена я делаю на чердаке? Почему эта музыка никак не прекратится, я уверен, что вот-вот должен услышать финальные аккорды и тишину паузы между двумя песнями, но этот невозможный шум продолжается. Я на чужом чердаке, где играет поистине сатанинская музыка и мои руки в крови. Почему это кровь? 

За долгие годы я точно научился отличать запах крови от остальных субстанций, и эта, кажется, принадлежит человеку. Почему кажется? Из-за головной боли. И штамп, свидетельствующий о том, что я родом совсем не отсюда чешется как последняя сука.

— Джон? — просто проверяю, сомневаюсь, что он действительно где-то поблизости. За окном еще светло. Или уже светло?

Плевать, лезу в карман и достаю телефон, тот сразу же покрывается слоем на удивление густой крови, пока я пытаюсь найти необходимый контакт.

— Добрался до дома, я уже и не думал, что...

— Я не дома, Джон. И я не помню, что делал несколько последних часов.

— Опять? — по голосу не скажешь, что он сильно волнуется.

Действительно, я ведь не смогу убить еще одного себя настоящего. Только если двойника, каким я и являюсь. Но к этому Джон успел привыкнуть.

— Мои руки в крови.

— По локоть?

— Да, Джон, по локоть, — чувствую, как горло сжимается от подкатывающей тошноты. Это еще что?

— Ты знаешь, где находишься?

— Нет, понятия не имею. В этом и проблема.

— И узнать у тебя нет возможности?

Подхожу к окну и пытаюсь разглядеть за слоем пыли хоть что-нибудь. О, я знаю где я. Но выходить отсюда точно не собираюсь, не до того момента, пока у меня не появится прикрытие. И желательно чтобы это прикрытие снова напялило на себя те идиотские очки, в которых девушки и старушки почему-то готовы отдать ему последние деньги. 

— У тебя очки с собой?

— Что? — устало спрашивает Джон. — Все _так_ плохо?

— Лучше перестраховаться. Я пришлю тебе смс с адресом.

Джон приезжает спустя полчаса, и он явно не торопился помогать мне. Кровь на руках засохла, и я пытаюсь стереть ее ладонями, хоть немного, кожа чешется, кровь остается на мне. Штаны придется выкинуть, сколько шмоток мне пришлось сжечь или отдать бомжам из-за подобной фигни? Лучше не вспоминать. Слышу дверной звонок и замираю в ожидании чужих шагов, но ничего не происходит. Зато звонит мой сотовый.

— Ты в доме один?

— Не уверен.

— Может, спустишься и откроешь мне?

Мне не хочется этого делать. Это не страх, просто ярое нежелание подчиняться Джону или трогать своими кровавыми руками что-то в чужом доме.

— Не хочешь зайти через черный ход?

Джон только странно посмеивается на это предложения, но я, выглянув в окно, вижу, что он все-таки послушал меня.

— Твоя удача, здесь открыто, иначе я бы уже уехал.

Он в очках, и когда Джон оказывается на чердаке вместе со мной, очки все еще на нем. Для кого? Ведь для меня он не выглядит в этой хрени очаровательно или мило, это ведь Джон, у него паршивое зрение, но очки бутафорские, и не помогают ему лучше различать предметы перед собой.

— Что-то здесь неправильно.

Я смотрю на него в ожидании продолжения.

— Почему ты не голый?

Серьезно, эти шутки меня порядком заебали в последние несколько месяцев, и Джон об этом знает. И для него мое бешенство не является причиной прекратить выдавать подобное дерьмо.

— Ладно, давай по порядку, ты уехал от меня во сколько?

— В два.

— Отлично, сейчас почти пять часов, — он подходит к кассетнику и вырубает музыку. Почему я этого не сделал? Что за дебилизм?

— Я знаю.

— И твои руки в крови.

— И мои руки в крови, ты уверен, что в доме никого нет?

— Не знаю, сейчас не время проверять. Нам нужно свалить отсюда.

— Так чего мы ждем?

— Надо кое-что проверить.

Он подходит ко мне и берет за руки, вертит кисти из стороны в сторону в попытке разглядеть какие-то следы. К концу «обследования» ладони Джона становятся красными.

— Ладно, теперь нам нужно серьезно поговорить, но для начала выйдем во двор.

Я молюсь только о том, чтобы забор у хозяев дома действительно высокий, иначе нас могут заметить.

Все, что я вижу во дворе это труп собаки. Распотрошенный труп собаки. У меня под ногами валяются два уха, три лапы у дворняжки сломаны. Пасть открыта, нет, не открыта, разорвана. Я вижу кишки животного. Меня снова начинает тошнить.

— Какого хрена, Дэйв?

— Это я сделал?

— Что, кровь не похожа на собачью?

Приходится снова посмотреть на свои руки, ладно, может и это и собачья кровь.

— Посмотри на ее лапу.

 _Посмотри на одну из ее сломанных лап, Дэвид_.

Теперь я понимаю почему мой знак чесался, у собаки точно такое же клеймо.

— Итак, ты убил вражеского шпиона. Похвально, но зачем же так жестоко?

Я вспоминаю, как хотел прострелить Джону голову и понимаю, что у меня тогда было достаточно причин для такой херни. И сейчас этих причин стало в несколько сотен раз больше.

— Отвези меня домой.

Звучит отвратительно. Головная боль дает о себе знать с каждым новым шагом.

— Ты закрыл дверь?

— Не играет роли, — Джон достает из бардачка упаковку влажных салфеток. Сомневаюсь, что от них будет толк.

— Это мимикрия, чувак, ну, ты пытаешься казаться нормальным, убиваешь тварей, пока я пью или сплю. Похвально.

— Собака.

— Собака, младенец, ты сам знаешь, что им без разницы кого подсовывать.

Он выбрал отвратительное слово. _Мимикрия_. Я не умею менять окраску, все, чего я добился, это возможность заглушать себя настоящего.

Мы проезжаем рекламный баннер, и я вижу только: «КОРРОК ДОСТАНЕТ ТЕБЯ ДНЕМ ИЛИ НОЧЬЮ».

Я точно помню, что там была реклама круглосуточной доставки пиццы.

— Ты в порядке? — Джон сидит так, как будто не ведет машину, а играет в приставку у себя дома.

Кстати, в итоге мы приезжаем к нему.

— Я же просил тебя.

— У тебя отключили воду, еще вчера, помнишь?

Нет, не помню, но после его слов вспоминаю и морщусь.

— Думаю, та псина как следует меня потрепала.

— Но ты победил.

Джон отпирает входную дверь, и я иду в ванную, стараясь не прикасаться ни к чему светлому лишний раз.

Руки Джона все еще в собачьей крови, когда я сажусь к нему на диван.

— А ты что делал эти несколько часов?

Он пожимает плечами и разглядывает свои уже чистые ладони. У меня нет сил задавать вопросы. В голове стучит отбойным молотком, я закрываю глаза и слышу, как Джон заходит в ванную комнату.

Мне снится морда пса, ужасный оскал и зубы в несколько рядов, готовые отхватить обе моих руки.

Черт бы побрал все это дерьмо, черт бы его побрал.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> душераздирающий фик (ц) невар

_Пусти ему кровь._

Джон смеется и наклоняется куда-то в сторону так, что я могу разглядеть почти незаметную разницу в его загаре на шее, там, где майка закрывала тело, кожа чуть светлее. Я могу увидеть это потому что сейчас так нужно кому-то, но не мне самому. Я вообще не считаю, что являюсь человеком, просто по какой-то нелепой случайности меня запульнуло в этот мир, к этому долбанутому Джону и всему тому дерьму, что окружает его и окружало настоящего Дэвида Вонга. До его трагической смерти, которую устроил я. Мне, по большому счету, должно быть наплевать на Джона, но вышло так, что я помню наши с ним моменты, которые совсем не относятся ко мне. Это обидно? Немного, но я не так уж и часто вспоминаю о том, что являюсь ненастоящим. Скорее, я редко вспоминаю о собственной фальшивости. Моя жизнь фикция, отличная шутка.

Мне видны темные вены у него на шее, пробивающаяся щетина на подбородке, легкий румянец на щеках. Джон доволен и порядочно пьян, про себя сказать такого я не могу. Нет, мы выпили много, даже слишком много, если у наших тел вообще есть эта точка, когда выпивку нельзя влить в себя предварительно не избавившись от выпитого не самым приятным путем. Но вместо двоящихся предметов у себя перед глазами я получаю сигнал в мозг и самое лучшее изображение шеи Джона, которое у меня когда-либо было. Отдает голубизной, знаю, но тут ничего не поделаешь. Я вот уже и не пытаюсь.

_Сверни шею._

Мы хорошие друзья, пусть я и новенький, мне, если считать с дня, когда я убил Дэвида, уже на следующей неделе будет год. У дружбы, которая длилась двадцать с лишним лет, теперь обнулился счетчик. Год — достаточно много для того чтобы я мог во всей красе наблюдать все шизы и заскоки Джона. Почувствовать свою собственную ненормальность. Сверх нормы, серьезно, иногда это дерьмо правда достигало критической отметки и только неубиваемое желание и дальше просирать свою жизни, заставляло меня не свихнуться. Что довольно странно. В психушке мне было бы лучше. А Джону? Нет, конечно. В финале Джон умрет.

И я тоже.

_Вдави ему кадык в трахею._

_Вспори этому мудаку брюхо._

_Забей его прикладом дробовика до смерти._

Часто ли эти сигналы доходят до меня? Этого лучше никому не рассказывать, боюсь, если Джон узнает, что мое внутренне радио не затыкается и принимает все послания, которые в основном касаются именно убийства Джона, то... Будет очень, очень, охренеть как плохо. 

Имел ли настоящий Дэйв склонность к преуменьшению? По крайней мере, я всегда могу помечтать хотя бы о незначительных различиях в наших личностях. В моей личности. Помечтать о раздвоении личности в двух разных вселенных.

_Разорви ему глотку._

— Ты тут еще?

В руке у Джона две бутылки пива, и я знаю, что в любой момент он может двинуть мне ими по голове, и даже не поочередно.

— Типа того, дай мне мое пиво.

— Оно мое.

— Ты проспорил, — напоминаю.

— Эта фигня просто обязана была разлететься, ты же должен помнить, — глаза у Джона блестят, рот тоже — никак не прекратит кусать губы.

— Не играет роли. Пиво? — протягиваю руку.

_Если это так важно, то сначала вы можете произвести соитие._

Соитие. Серьезно?

Джон усмехается чему-то своему, хлопает меня по колену и откидывается на спинку дивана.

— Прибавь громкость.

Неподалеку от нашего городка какой-то маньяк расстрелял всех учителей в одной школе. Джон обливается пивом в поисках пульта.

_Ты убьешь его._

Я не уверен, что могу показать небу жест из всего одного пальца, и послание дойдет до адресата, но как только голос репортера становится громче, я начинаю чувствовать спокойствие.

На какое-то время внутренне радио отключается.

И я уже не слышу приказов, касающихся убийства Джона.

Ведь он мой лучший друг, неужели я когда-нибудь действительно смогу лишить себя его? 

А вот здесь придется подумать.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ждя пурки

Я знаю наверняка, что Джон представляет себе свою же собственную нормальную жизнь (как у большей части нашего города). Стабильный доход, уютный дом, девушка, которая впоследствии станет женой — да, Джон замирает во времени, как это было под соусом и видит, что все это может у него быть. Иногда его клинит, и это происходит без особых причин, нет какого-то стартового слова или действия, места или звука. Он может направляться за травкой и вместо того чтобы вечером сидеть убитым на старом диване в темной комнате, пытаясь отгадать слово в теле-викторине, он проводит остаток вечера расхаживая по дому в новом халате (словно царь). Джону честно наплевать на то, что этот дешевенький махровый халат розового цвета. Джон представляет себя Тайлером (тем самым) и разглядывает правую руку, пытаясь заметить там что-то похожее на химический ожог. 

Джона клинит и я ничего не могу с этим поделать, то есть, не хочу. Мне забавно наблюдать его в продуктовом магазине (пытающимся выбрать между двумя сортами макарон). Джон часто щурится, он всегда забывает взять с собой очки, поэтому и пользуется ими только дома. Это Джон, он раздолбай. А это я, Дэйв, и я, вроде как, почти привык к тому, что дружу с Джоном. 

Джона клинит, а я просто клон. У всех свои изъяны.

Следом за халатом идут жалюзи. У Джона в квартирке всего одно окно, и оно всегда завешено покрывалом, да, нормальные шторы ведь для слабаков, да и заходят к нему чаще всего девушки и им откровенно наплевать на то, в каком состоянии находится единственное окно (и есть ли оно вообще).

— Так что, потом ты запишешься в гольф-клуб и купишь штаны в клетку?

— У нас негде играть в гольф, — с неподдельной грустью отвечает Джон. Как будто ему и правда понравилась идея. Я не исключаю такой возможности, но она не первая по списку.

— У тебя уже начался кризис среднего возраста, да? Обычно это выражается как-то иначе. Красная машина, новый стиль в одежде. Молоденькие девочки.

— Молоденькие девочки никуда не делись.

И когда-нибудь он получит за это сполна.

— Просто хочется чего-то нового, не знаю. И вообще, ты пришел трепаться или помогать мне вещать эту хрень?

Вот, а еще час назад он так и сказал: «приезжай, мне нужна помощь с _жалюзи_ ».

Я только мотаю головой, что является международным жестом, обозначающим — я пришел просто пожрать пиццы и выпить пива на халяву.

Джон этого не понимает, а потом получается так, что он лежит на полу, а я непринужденно открываю новую бутылку пива.

— Разве можно быть таким говнюком? — стон глухой и хриплый, ну, он не головой ударился, это немного радует.

Пинаю его по заднице, слегла, так, чтобы перевернулся на спину.

— Ладно, вставай, неудачник, давай сделаем это.

Монстера становится последней каплей, я умудряюсь сбить Джона с ног, уронить горшок с этим зеленым чудовищем. Спустя несколько минут неловкой возни (она реально неловкая) мне удается стащить с Джона кроссовки и разглядеть его чистые от знака Пи ступни.

— Хотелось бы спросить какого хрена, но тебя я хотя бы могу немного контролировать, — запоздало удивляется запыхавшийся Джон. Я только прикладываю ко лбу руку и не сразу соображаю, что все еще держу зажатый в кулаке носок Джона. Прелестно.

— Мне бы самому стоило спросить это у тебя, но ты ведь не отвечаешь ни на одну вариацию вопроса. 

Носок попал бы Джону в нос, но ловкость — один из талантов моего друга. Может, именно поэтому когда-то давно мне не удалось убить его.

— Так что происходит?

— Не знаю, тебя раздражает, что я покупаю все эти вещи?

— Нет, — я действительно не имею ничего против. Только бы Джон не вытаскивал меня с работы в поиске чего-то новенького и стандартного, того, что есть почти у всех. — Это не похоже на тебя, чувак вот и все.

— Типа того, — Джон чешет подбородок, в комнате светло и я вижу как ногти оставляют на коже красные следы. — Ты угробил _мою_ монстеру, сволочь!

— В оригинале звучало немного иначе.*

— Все равно, собирай это дерьмо. Раз я не пришелец, то ты сам должен отвечать за свои поступки.

— Но не твою _придурь_.

— Только не говори, что тебе не нравится есть курицу из парных тарелок.

— Осознаешь, как это звучит? — встаю на ноги, разглядываю Джона сверху вниз, он пялится на меня не мигая, явно ожидая активных действий. 

— Какая разница, нас никто не слышит.

И тут я понимаю, что все это Джон тащит в квартиру, ничего нет в его новой машине, одежда, которую он покупает тоже _только для дома_.

Все становится таким простым и понятным, что я улыбаюсь.

— Хорош зависать, Дэйв, ты мне тут вроде как должен.

Его колени в земле, да и я сам тоже. Так не хочется убирать полудохлую монстеру и землю, и куски горшка, но выбора нет.

— Достань-ка мне пива.

— Выкуси, — он босиком шлепает на кухню, оставляя после себя темные следы.

Иногда Джона клинит, я не имею ничего против. Со мной ведь тоже не все в порядке. Но об этом никто не знает. Мы находимся за четырьмя стенами от остальных людей, со своими бзиками и идиотскими мыслями. Все в порядке.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон|Дэйв, pg-13, немного кровищи, ООС

Зубная щётка упирается мне в щеку, стоит только проснуться. Я лежу в ванной, а из комнаты доносится шум.

Голова болит, просто разрывается на части.

— Если вы пришли грабить этот дом, — скриплю словами, стараясь не закашляться, и одновременно пытаюсь встать. — То идея реально плохая.

Все оружие находится в комнате, у меня есть только зубная щетка и хлорка. Отлично.

Шум не утихает.

Лучше уж с зубной щеткой, чем вообще без всего. Мысль не самая утешительная, так что когда я выпрыгиваю из ванной комнаты, то эта самая мысль — единственное, что останавливает меня от хладнокровного убийства.

— Доброе утро, — пыхтит Джон, пока передавливает какому-то старику шею. Шнуром от моей мышки. — Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь позавтракать?

— Нет, — кидаю щетку в угол, там наверняка много пыли, но насрать.

Нож нахожу на кофейном столике. Лезвие поразительно легко входит в дряхлое, но никак не желающее умирать тело.

Я думаю только о том, что болит поясница, но вовсе не о крови, некрасиво окрашивающей пол. Цвет не красный, а черный.

Труп придется сжечь.

— Как спалось?

— Хреново. Что я там забыл?

— Ты когда нажрешься, мне довольно сложно понять ход твоих мыслей. Но там было что-то про "спать на одном диване".

Не хочу и пытаться вспомнить прошедший вечер.

— Сожжем его потом, — Джон позволяет телу свалиться на пол. Это тоже выходит не очень красиво. — Какой у тебя узор на щеке.

И Джону вовсе не обязательно знать о провалах в памяти, участившихся в последнее время. 

У нас и без того полно проблем.

Пинаю тело старика, слышу вылетающий из беззубого рта свист, и иду умываться. В какой-то момент даже радуюсь, что Джон тут.

Мы стоим возле раковины, смотрим в заляпанное зеркало. На шее у меня красный след, не помню его. Джон внимательно разглядывает свою щетину.

— Нам бы съездить отдохнуть куда-нибудь, что скажешь?

— Да, отличная идея. Только поедем в разные места.

Позже он покупает мне зубную щетку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> на самом деле джон сам полез к дэйву предыдущим вечером, и даже поставил ему засос, но потом ляпнул какую-то пошлую фигню и дэйв тупо сбежал в ванную комнату, lol (у меня одно из ответвлений хэдканона, что дэйв становится немного неадекватным, когда выпьет). а джон еще долго тупил под прикрытой дверью и думал над тем, надо ли принести другу одеяло или он сам перестанет тупить и выйдет, _господи, тебя же никто не заставляет_.  
>  а на утро джон заказал им что-то из серии кофе и пончиков, но вместо молодого курьера с едой к ним на порог заявился старик, говорящий что-то про содом и гоморру  
> ну и  
> джон решил его убить :D это же точно был НЕ человек


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> джон/дэйв, pg-13, миссинг сцена из несуществующего текста

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> уне

— У меня стойкое ощущение, что ты не хочешь обсуждать произошедшее вчера.

— Странно, ведь обычно ты вообще не думаешь ни о чем кроме бухла и девочек. Видимо, дыра в наш мир прорвалась и теперь Землю заполнили инопланетные твари, которые только и хотят нас сожрать...

— Твое потрясающее умение перевести тему не поможет в этот раз, Дэйв.

Не очень-то и хотелось.

— Итак, ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Кроме того, что все еще помню ощущение твоего члена в своей руке? Пожалуй, нет.

— Как я могу сказать что-то о том, чего не было?

Правильно, так ты быстрее справишься в этой проблемой. Поздравляю, ты выиграл приз на звание Главного Дебила Вселенной. Хотя, может оказаться, что и всех вселенных во всех измерениях.

— Потрясающе.

Надо же, он удивительно немногословен. И мне бы стоило напрячься из-за этого, но ведь напрягаться не из-за чего, так? Что мне всегда хреново давалось, так это успокоиться самостоятельно. Вот это я умею еще хуже, чем отмазываться от реальных проблем. И Джон это знает. 

И он точно знает, что добровольно я не соглашусь говорить о вчерашнем. Этого не было. Не было. Не. Было.

Закрыли тему.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> уне

— У меня сотрясение мозга, — глаза предпочитаю держать закрытыми, во избежание. Пальцами скребу по полу, почти беспомощно, но даже не надеясь за что-то ухватиться.

— Кажется, я сломал себе палец, — Джон дышит мне в нос клубничной жвачкой. Чавкает. Получается, даже перелом не в состоянии отвлечь его от таких примитивных занятий, как поедание пищи. 

Жвачка это не еда, я знаю, но поймите, когда речь заходит о Джоне, многие вещи меняют свою суть, и это вполне себе нормально.

— Ты так и будешь на мне лежать?

— Нет, только если у тебя есть другое предложение, — он снова чавкает. Я стараюсь дышать не так глубоко, но подлый Джон ложится на меня, даже не пытаясь удержать часть своего веса на руках или ногах.

— Джон, — стараюсь не кряхтеть, глаза все еще закрыты. — Надеюсь, что у тебя есть веская причина продолжать использовать меня в качестве матраса.

— Да, — он наклоняется чуть ближе. 

Мои веки дергаются, но я не поддаюсь любопытству. Не поддаюсь Джону.

Ему можно открыть дверь, оставив ее держаться на цепочке, но Джон просунет ногу в появившуюся щель; не уйдет никуда, пока не пустишь его домой.

— Ты правда сильно ударился головой? — надо же, в его голосе я замечаю сочувствие.

— Нет, Джон, это ты ударился головой.

Пытаюсь не засмеяться, но это нервное и я ничего не могу поделать. Джон перекатывается на спину, оставаясь предельно близко ко мне, и тоже заходится смехом.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> причина для написания текста лежит вот тут - http://bash.im/quote/412633
> 
> уне!

Все что я слышу, это лишь шорохи. Одежда, касающаяся пола$ пальцы, цепляющиеся за простынь; мои выдохи, вдохи Джона — все это шорохи. Будь я более удачливым, все случилось бы ночью. Но на дворе самый ясный и солнечный день за каждый декабрь моей жизни. И я все вижу, вижу, как меняют цвет глаза Джона, когда он попадает под полоску света. Вижу, как язык оставляет на губах влажный след слюны. 

Я вижу так много, каждую частику происходящего. Все, что у меня есть — шорохи, глушащие все остальное, и изображение в самом совершенном качестве.

Оставляю у него на предплечье следы.

Белые полоски становятся красными. Впиваюсь зубами в собственную губу, дышать сложно. Сложно не сорваться на стон, на смех, на крик. Я закрываю глаза, понимая, что придется открыть их сразу же.

Шуршит в голове, шуршит щетина Джона по моей шее, его пальцы по моим коленям. Мои пальцы в его волосах, мои губы на его собственных.

Стань все черно-белым, можно было бы подумать, что мы провалились в прошлое.

Пробую звук:

— Джон, — зову, не зная, получается ли.

Он отзывается тут же, смотрит в глаза; мне сразу становится стыдно — сбиваю настрой. Джон оглядывается на окно, как будто шикает на солнце: прекрати подсвечивать, чудовище.

Физически чувствую неудобство ситуации, и всему виной только я сам. Тут есть чему гордиться.

Вслух говорю:

— Разносторонне недоразвитый.

Джон оборачивается тут же, заставляя меня смотреть на его раскрасневшееся лицо и такие же красные губы. Нда, мне стоит вести себя чуть спокойнее. Стараюсь не думать о собственной физиономии.

— Ты это про меня? — почти обиженно.

— Хотелось бы, — вздыхаю театрально, облизываю губы уже в тысячный раз за последние полчаса.

— Ладно, — Джон пожимает плечами и возвращается к моей шее, за что я искренне благодарен. Все вокруг снова заполняет шорох.

Но я слышу каждое слово Джона, слышу даже то, что не хотел бы услышать никогда. 

Пару раз умудряюсь проболтаться и сам.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для невар

Угрожать человеку огнестрельным оружием это то еще дело, детки, занимательное и никак иначе. Постепенно у тебя начинает дрожать рука, локоть порядком устает от веса пушки и сустав отзывается скрипом. Противное ощущение, такое, что рукой хочется дернуть в сторону – разомнуть, но этого, как показывает практика, в большинстве случаев делать просто нельзя. Запрещенное движение – отвлечешься на мгновение и все, никакой тебе больной руки, вместо ее начнет болеть грудь. Никакого пистолета – тот окажется или в руках того, кому вы угрожали или вообще отлетит далеко, так, что не достать сразу. 

Джон смотрит на меня и использует свой самый серьезный и внимательный взгляд на свете. Почему я упомянул про то, что нельзя отвлекаться? И до этого дойдет речь.

Джон смотрит на меня, дуло приставлено к его лбу и я стараюсь не двигаться. Прошло уже тринадцать минут, соус в моем организме решил активироваться именно в последний час, так что я точно знаю, что в запасе у Джона есть еще одна сигарета, которая при удачном финале этой неловкой сцены молчания и приставленного ко лбу пистолета, окажется моей. Последняя сигарета Джона и выкурю ее именно _я_. В его взгляде нельзя ничего прочесть, да я и не мастер на это дело. Пальцы уже начали вплавляться в пистолет, я моргаю, так, что тени, появившиеся по углам комнаты, уходят. 

Не уверен, что это усталость. Это они. Это он. Это не я, и _я_ так страстно желаю убить Джона, но вот уже пятнадцать минут медлю. Он не говорит ни слова, он не улыбается и не пытается рассказать дебильную шутку, которую я слышал еще в выпускном классе. 

– Джон, – говорю, пытаюсь выговорить внятно, не скрипеть, как последний слабак. – Джон, я тебя сейчас убью. Ты это понимаешь? Помнишь тот случай в торговом центре? Помнишь, как я выстрелил и промахнулся, тогда было сложно попасть, но теперь-то мне ничего не помешает. Ты это понимаешь?

Он даже не кивает, просто продолжает смотреть на меня. Я вижу, что его глаза красные, это не из-за слез или трагичности момента. Джон накурен, может статься и так, что у него сейчас приход и он совсем не понимает, что я _хочу_ убить его. 

Что _я_ убью его.

– Джон, ты меня слышишь?

На девятнадцатой минуте нашей нелепой сцены он отвечает:

– Да, Дэйв, я тебя слышу.

– Хочешь что-нибудь сказать?

– Нет.

Он закрывает глаза, лицо сразу расслабляется, уголки губ опускаются еще ниже. Мой локоть начинает болеть, его простреливает короткой вспышкой, мышцу на предплечье сводит. И мне приходится чуть отвести руку в сторону, ведь мне ничего не должно помешать, сейчас я убью Джона. Да? _Нет_ – он дергается, бьет меня в солнечное сплетение, и я просто выпускаю пистолет из руки, а тот с каким-то особенно пронзительным свистом отлетает в сторону, проползает свой путь до стенки где-то под шкафом.

Джон сидит на мне, прижав мои запястья к полу, и я уже не хочу его убивать, если честно, то все чего я хочу это разреветься. Почувствовать себя бесполезным человеком окончательно и бесповоротно. Теперь взгляд Джона злой, он прямо полыхает этим «идиотпридурокненавижутебяуебок», но я не слышу ни слова. Проходит еще девять минут, Джон, видимо, пытается удостовериться, что мой «припадок» кончился. Тени не выходят из углов комнаты, но я вижу их движение, это как качка волн, только выглядит реально _жутко_.

У Джона под глазом наливается синяк, я успел ему врезать, прежде чем посадить в то старое кресло. Так что Джон бьет меня по лицу.

 _Глаз за глаз, да, Дэвид_?

– Мне хочется жрать, будешь бургеры?

Он спрашивает буднично, как будто я только что не угрожал ему смертью.

– Да, – голос все равно срывается, но мне наплевать. Желание разреветься заменяется обычным голодом.

– У меня есть несколько в холодильнике, пойди разогрей.

Пока меня нет в комнате, Джон прячет пушку себе за пояс штанов.

Мой тринадцатый срыв.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уне! джен, выписка сон и усталость

— У тебя течет кран, — смотрю, как капля за каплей в сток летит вода. Я уже закрыл вентиль.  
— Да, — соглашается Джон, слышу, как случит бутылками с кухни. — Я этим карму себе порчу, как думаешь?  
— Нет, у тебя же до хрена и больше денег, чтобы оплачивать такие расходы.  
— У меня в доме водой пользуешься только ты.  
— Фу, — вытираю руки полотенцем. Оно чистое, не воняет и не влажное. Из чего вытекает вопрос: — Где же моешься ты?  
— Где случится... — голос становится тише — Джон уходит в гостиную. — Иногда это не случается вообще.  
— И что на это отвечать? — не хочется, но все-таки смотрю на себя в зеркало. Волосы грязные, щетина, к которой я не притрагивался уже четыре дня и заспанный вид — все это отличное отражение для пятницы. Или для среды? — Эй, какой сегодня день недели?  
— Какой-то, — отвечает Джон.   
Мне достаточно.  
— Я и не хотел сегодня пить.  
— Тебя никто не заставляет, — прохожу к нему, уже рассевшемуся на диване.  
— Почему шторы закрыты?  
— Так день на дворе, я не хочу ослепнуть.  
— Боже, тебе надо просохнуться иначе это кончится скорой, как в прошлый раз.  
— В который из? — я даже не пытаюсь найти ответ. Сажусь рядом, Джон включает телевизор и мы смотрим на Тома, который все пытается догнать Джерри.  
Том вставляет спички в глаза и я ощущаю с ним родство. Самому хочется спать.  
Спать-спать и еще раз спать. Что может быть лучше, чем старая добрая кровать, которая всегда неизменна? Пружина упирается в левую лопатку, а подушка к утру приминается и становится похожей на блин.  
Глаза закрываются, уже не понимаю что происходит, когда из пальцев почти выскальзывает бутылка, а тяжелая и горячая ладонь ложится на колено, вторая, такая же тяжелая и будто в десять раз горячее — касается моей шеи.  
— Если ты собираешься спать, то не переводи бухло.  
— Мне надо расслабиться, — язык едва ли старается меня слушаться.  
— Дэйв, ты такой чайник иногда, — цокает языком Джон и забирает мое пиво, причем, поднимается с дивана и отпивает из этой бутылки три больший глотки — осушая ее. Вот жмотяра. Это было мое пиво! Или кто его купил? Я не помню. Спать.  
— Не понял, — серьезно, у меня нет сил на нормальный (внятный) ответ.  
— Иди спать, — хлопает мне по плечу, заставляя вздрогнуть, а после этого уже и подняться.  
— Нет, если спать, то я пойду к себе, — пружина-блин и подушка в лопатку, если ничего не забыл.  
— Так что, я забыл тебе сказать?  
Смотрю на него, в глаза как будто песка насыпали. Джон спокойно улыбается и радостно кричит на всю квартиру:  
— Чувствуй себя как дома!  
У меня или нет сил сопротивляться, или нет сил искать силы на сопротивление.  
Я — человек-мудак, а чего еще от такого ждать?  
Его кровать обычная. Простыни пахнут кондиционером, одеяло немного тяжелее, чем я привык, но это нормально. Это хорошо. Это — то, что нужно именно сейчас. Именно то, что нужно.  
Как прекратить повторяться?  
Слышу, как Джон прикрывает за собой дверь, шумно открывает еще одну бутылку и продолжает смотреть мультик, изредка посмеиваясь.  
Засыпаю и думаю, что Том меня поблагодарит.

Просыпаюсь и думаю, что вряд ли мышь придет спать к коту.  
Но кто из нас кот?  
В том-то и дело.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Уне!
> 
> джен на грани провала

У нас, вообще-то, нет даже зонта. Машина не заводится. Дождь льет уже давно. Шоссе пустое, как будто этот самый дождь просто отрезал всех остальных людей прочь и высыпал их в огромную корзину. Или нас с Джоном, и джипом.  
— Думаю, можно выбраться и пойти в сторону города.  
— Я не рассчитывал заболеть.  
— Ничего с тобой не сделается, — он ухмыляется.  
У него мокрое лицо, потому что как только мотор перестал подавать признаки жизни, первое, что сделал Джон — попытался выбраться наружу и посмотреть в чем проблема.  
Его визг больше подошел бы щенку, которому наступили на лапу.  
— Просто сиди спокойно, ровно, не трогай ручку, не трогай стекло, приборную панель, радио.  
— Тебя? — он прерывает меня.  
— В том числе, — хмурюсь. — И у меня смена утром, какого черта мы вообще решили выехать на границу?  
— Считай это лечением своего посттравматического синдрома, — у него и волосы мокрые. Я не могу перестать пялиться на весь этот ужас, который называется Джоном. Джон вполне может быть ужасным. Или даже с большой буквы. Как фамилия.  
Джон Ужасный.  
И Дэйв Несчастный.  
Или Дэйв ПТСР.  
Не знаю, мне все идет. Джону идет только Ужасный.  
— Хочу есть. Большой бутерброд с беконом, сыром, луком, горчицей, толстенной котлетой, — он начинает облизываться, я стараюсь мысленно заставить желудок не реагировать позорным бульканьем на такую провокацию. — И еще с сыром. Сыра много не бывает.  
— Такое можно говорить только нарочно.  
— Я замерз, промок, хочу есть — что ты предлагаешь?  
— Заткнуться и ждать.  
— И еще не трогать ничего, включая тебя.  
— Включая меня.  
Мои коленки вот-вот начнут биться друг о друга, так что может я бы и не отказался от прикосновения Джона. Только это было бы что-то более внушительное, чем быстрое касание пальцев там, где из-за ворота футболки вечно торчит ярлычок (и я совсем не считаю, что в последние недели Джон стал все чаще касаться меня там, какой бред), скорее, нечто вроде объятий. Я бы даже не отказался стать пингвином сейчас. Просто потому что мне холодно. И я эгоистичное чмо. Холодное эгоистичное чмо. Мерзкий человек, короче говоря.  
— Все еще не хочешь наружу? — спрашивает он спустя три минуты молчания. Я точно знаю, что прошло ровно три минуты. И Джон знает об этом не хуже меня.  
Потому что соевые соус и мы разъебаи. Убойная комбинация, даю слово.  
— Переохлаждение, воспаление легких, смерть.  
— Смерть?  
Да, шутка почти удается.  
Но я лучше повторюсь:  
— Смерть. Не моя, так твоя. Если я не дойду до города, а я не дойду, то тогда твоя ленивая задница даже не подумает побеспокоиться о себе.  
Позаботиться о себе, — вот, о чем я говорю.  
И Джон не такой тупой, каким старается казаться окружающим.  
— Мы даже не знаем, как далеко находимся.  
— Достаточно далеко, чтобы где-то здесь околачивались дикие собаки. Или кто-то хуже.  
— Нет здесь никого. Ни хуже, ни лучше.  
Я чувствую себя дятлом, который пытается вдолбиться в камень. Джону это ощущение знакомо. У нас с ним странные отношения.  
Мы молчим дальше, Джон не в обиде, но устал предлагать выбраться из машины, а один он не пойдет. Потому что некого будет доставать под проливным дождем.  
Скриплю зубами, только бы не начать стучать ими же, когда понимаю, что ноги начинает сводить от холода.  
— Да иди ты сюда, — говорит он, и я настороженно всматриваюсь в лицо Джона. Он устал, не спал с прошлой ночи, потому что именно ему пришла в голову идея выбраться из города. Я же, напротив, спать не хочу совсем. Просто хочу чтобы стало тепло. Ненавижу машину, пора бы выкинуть эту рухлядь, желательно, с какого-то высокого обрыва.  
— Что?  
— Иди сюда, на улице темень, а я все равно вижу, — он на самом деле хочет сказать, что "знает", но мы совсем недавно стали учиться тому, чтобы заменять правильные слова на _желаемые_. — Что у тебя губы синие.  
— Ничего не синие, — отворачиваюсь, думаю о пингвинах. Думаю о том, что, скорее всего, руки Джона в разы теплее, чем мои. И еще на нем куртка. Отдал бы мне ее.  
Я дебил. Меня в детстве точно роняли.  
Ну, роняли того Дэйва. Который еще не был Дэйвом, точно.  
Не углубляясь в детали, но в итоге все равно пододвигаюсь ближе к Джону. Места мало, места чтобы обняться не таким уж и маленьким парням как мы... Его нет вовсе.  
Мне холодно, Джон теплый, он спокойно обнимает меня двумя руками, сцепляя пальцы в замок где-то у меня на плече.  
— Видишь, так лучше.  
Так лучше, на самом деле. Я даже вижу, что где-то впереди начинает светать. Но я просто не могу промолчать.  
— Было бы отлично, не воняй твоя куртка табаком.  
Джон хмыкает и мне на щеку падает капля воды с его волос.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> то, чего нет, не будет, камин, какая-то девушка, пиздострадания, ООС, немного (шутка: ДОХУЯ) юста и это, блин, привязанность, конечно, но не только она, это любовь-любовь, какая она может быть ебанутая, вот настолько она и такая. pg-13 за фантазии дэйва, g - за реплики джона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уне!

— Если ты бросишь курить, то сможешь себе позволить новый диван, — нам наплевать на его диван. Нам — мне и Джону, самому дивану тоже, если подумать, на себя давно наплевать. Он поэтому даже не скрипит, когда его хозяин что есть силы падает на сморщившуюся, но не порванную обивку, которая где-то перестала быть коричневого цвета и превратилась в какой-то бурый, грозящий стать черным. Я этот диван разглядывать ненавижу, потому что слишком уж часто приходится оставаться спать на этой хреновине. Пока размышляю о трудностях своих скудный будней, делаю неверный шаг в сторону и врезаюсь ногой в диван, а спустя еще секунду — в угол маленького столика, стоящего рядом. Мысль как-то сразу обрывается. Которая из — роли не играет.  
— Но я не собираюсь, — и Джон достает потрепанную пачку лаки, вытаскивает сигарету оттуда зубами и поджигает зажигалкой, которую так удачно находит на полу. Что за свинья? Нам нужно завести еще несколько кодов. Типа: «красная кнопка нажата», «Кеннеди продолжает спрашивать почему», «нулевая видимость тридцать». Последнее можно убрать, а обозначения придумать позже. Хотя, про красную кнопку — так можно было бы обозначать незапланированный приезд Джона. Или мой? — А ты можешь купить мне диван, и новый телек и даже кровать.  
Почему у нас опять речь про его кровать? Какой для этого нужен код...  
— Тебе надо найти работу.  
— Нет, это тебе надо свою бросить.  
Примечательно, что у него тут есть камин. Декоративный, давно покрывшийся пылью, но меня эта мысль выводит из себя. На кой черт в такой узкой и плохенькой квартирке кому-то может понадобиться камин? Можно представить, что Джон приводит к себе девушку. У них будет бутылка вина. Потом Джон, по закону жанра, не сможет найти штопор и придется выкручиваться из этой ситуации совсем не так просто, как можно было бы выкрутить пробку. Они будут пить вино с крошками пробки в стаканах, потому что у Джона нет бокалов. Потом девушка ляжет на диван, а Джон поцелует ее. У них нормально не получится, потому что она будет слишком смешливая, да и вино сыграет свою роль. Тогда Джон, ничего не теряя, станет целовать ее шею, грудь, через ткань майки и белья, спускаясь все ниже к животу, где обязательно оголит кожу. Девушка же, в тот момент, когда почувствует его пальцы, расстегивающие ее джинсы, повернет голову в сторону камина и удивленно спросит почему тот не горит. С огнем и его теплом было бы романтичнее. И все это совсем не потому, что ей не будет хотеться Джона, или просто секса.   
Но, черт, этот камин реально способен отвлечь кого угодно.  
Не хотеться Джона.  
И от чего угодно.  
Джимми Поп посмеялся бы над Джоном. И я вовсе не думаю, что этот парень смеялся бы надо мной. Скорее он проявил бы максимум сочувствия к человеку, который даже в фантазиях о лучшем друге представляет его с девушкой, а не с самим собой.  
Чего нет, того нет.  
— Сядь, успокойся, выкури сигаретку.  
— Не хочу я твоих сигарет.  
— Тебе стоило бросить, и ты сразу зарвался.  
Бросил я курить, а какой от этого толк? Никакого. Мне перестал нравиться запах сигарет и дыма. Зато, с какого-то хрена стало особенно сильно нравиться находиться рядом с Джоном, когда он курит. Поэтому я стараюсь свести такие моменты к минимуму. Ему бросить курить предлагаю не в первую, но и не в последнюю очередь именно из-за этого.  
Я, может, слишком сильно привязан к Джону. И те чувства, которые испытываю, на самом деле могут оказаться никакой не влюбленностью, но мне не хочется рисковать.  
Просто я такой парень, который не любит риск, оправданный тот или нет.   
И, все-таки, камин.  
Джон и его камин.  
Мне надо выпить.  
— Так что, завтра у тебя выходной?  
— Да, и следующие три дня.  
— Ты поэтому пришел ко мне сегодня? Или останешься тут?  
Я бы и не уходил.  
Не весь я, но определенная часть. Та, которая отвечает за привязанность.  
Или та часть, которая самая тупая.  
Может, я нажрусь и запрусь в его ванной. Мы это уже когда-то проходили, если я правильно помню. Если я помню события из _той_ вселенной. Если нет, то у Джона будет незабываемый опыт. У меня этот же самый опыт будет вполне себе забываемый, так что можно сильно не волноваться.  
Следующие три дня можно будет провести запертым в доме. Не отвечать на звонки по телефону, игнорировать дверной звонок.  
И нужно будет чем-то подпереть входную дверь, потому что у Джона есть ключ.  
И потому что я могу заранее сказать, что в состоянии вести себя как мудак на все триста процентов, что уж говорить про обычную сотню, доступную любому живущему на Земле человеку.  
— Зачем тебе камин?  
— Шел вместе с диваном.  
— Диван мы вместе покупали, — я все еще помню боль в пояснице после того, как мы затащили диван в квартиру.  
— Значит, вместе с ванной. Логично?  
— И ты им не пользуешься.  
— Нет, зачем?  
— Зачем ты, блин, взял квартиру с камином, это же дороже?  
— Не знаю, по мне так разницы никакой. Он все равно не работает.  
— Что?  
— Не работает, я пытался как-то его включить, и даже починить, но эта хренота способна просто стоять и ничего не делать, кроме как занимать место.  
Значит, он скажет девушке о том, что камин не работает, но скоро он и не понадобится.  
Да, примерно так и будет.  
— Да и на хрен он мне нужен? — Джон закидывает руку на спинку дивана.  
Я делаю большой глоток из стакана.  
Сегодня у нас не пиво, сегодня у нас замечательный день и виски. И мне вот не нужен никакой камин.  
Надо просто пойти домой.  
Но сперва нажраться.  
Просто потому что напиваться в обществе Джона спокойнее. И я не сделаю большей глупости, чем запрусь в его ванной с полным нежелание обсуждать свое поведение.  
— У тебя настоящий дом и в нем нет камина, — задумчиво говорит Джон.  
Он постукивает пальцами по обивке, я слышу каждый звук.  
Делаю еще глоток.  
И еще.  
И еще, и еще.  
В общем-то, я купил нам выпить, я же все и выпиваю.  
Только заканчивается все совсем не так, как я хотел.  
Жжет живот, жжет его от прикосновения. Я пытаюсь закрыть за собой дверь в ванную комнату, а Джон одной рукой удерживает саму дверь, а второй меня — за живот.   
И рубашка задралась.  
И слышу его голос.  
— Сдался тебе этот сраный камин, господи. Куда ты все время _бежишь_?  
И я хочу ответить, честное слово. Только вот продолжаю думать о том, что диван у него мог бы быть другой, от Джона могло бы не пахнуть сигаретами, а я мог спокойно после смены пойти домой, а не заходить к Джону и выдать ему слишком много информации.  
Таким не делятся в пьяном состоянии.  
Или, нет, вернее будет: таким не делятся в пьяном состоянии с последующей попыткой запереться в ванной.  
— Ты пьян? — спрашиваю едва ли не с досадой в голосе.  
— Нет, зато ты нажрался, — он смеется и тянет меня ближе, прижимается в моей спине.  
Я вынужденно засыпаю на его кровати.  
Утром обнаруживаю Джона, спящим на диване.  
Выходит, мне действительно нужно купить новый.  
Потому что занимать его кровать еще раз в таком виде я не намерен.  
Три дня без Джона?  
Да бросьте, не видите что ли, я хреново шучу.


End file.
